


The First Night

by intrusiveheadcannons



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Filming, Fingerfucking, First Time, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrusiveheadcannons/pseuds/intrusiveheadcannons
Summary: In which you learn that you’re to be married to Eren Yaeger, the son of a famous businessman.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Growing up, you never seemed to have an interest for the likes of men. You had always been a very career oriented person; boys don't please you - money does. While all your little friends fantasised about their Prince Charming showing up one day and sweeping them off their feet, you swooned over the thought of one day owning a massive corporation all of your own, just like your parents. 

Even at a young age, you thought that you were a lot more capable than what the adults in your life have you credit for. You weren't all that ignorant; you saw how hard they worked - the exhaustion, the anxiety, the stress. All of it would be forgotten once your father came home booming with laughter as he kissed your mother and spun you around. You aspired to feel the same surge of pride and satisfaction out of your work that your father would.

Your life revolved solely around that dream. But as you excelled in all subjects, your social life began to slip from in between your fingers. Instead of spending your teen years making memories with friends, you would cancel plans with friends last minute to study all night. You developed a terrible habit of ignoring people to the point where you opening someone's text would be considered a flex.

Somehow, they stuck around - your friends. Despite being quite popular throughout your school years, you had never experienced a relationship - long or short term. Your friends practically speed ran through boys over the 3 years of high school. But you? You didn't have the time nor the energy to spare on a boy. In your future, there was no room.

That's not to say you didn't fuck around from time to time. You weren't a machine; your body has needs too. Every once in a while, you would go to the club with your friends to celebrate some insignificant event in their lives. You were already wasting the night by being there, why not make the most of it and get laid? After downing a few drinks, it wasn't hard for you to let loose and settle for some guy who had been eyeing you the whole night.

Sex was something you enjoyed, just like every other allosexual person. It provided a temporary high and an outlet for your frustrations, but, aside from that, it didn't do much for you. It was a pleasurable experience, but it wasn't something you felt you needed someone specifically in your life for. If you wanted to have sex, you would go and have sex - no strings attached. It was the easiest way.

You never felt the need to pursue a relationship. You knew you would be married to someone of your parents choice anyways, so what was the point? You would only break up in the end and that cute little love story would end in heartbreak. What a waste that would be. 

The thought of an arranged marriage never bothered you. You had utmost faith that your parents would do their best to find someone to your liking. You were their daughter after all and they had high standards for you. Only the  
best for the best.

So when the topic of a potential partner arose one evening at the dinner table, you had complete confidence in your parents choice.  
They told you about Eren Jaegar, the son of Grisha Jaegar, one of the fastest men of this decade to go from rags to riches according to  
Times magazine. 

Eren was about 2 years older than you and already had control over a part of his father's corporation. You listened closely as your father admired Grisha Jaegar PR management and how your mother gushed over her old friend from the runway, Carla Jaegar. She squealed over the pictures of their son, gushing about how attractive the entire family was. You kept your head low as you swirled the onion soup around in your plate. You jumped slightly at the sudden calling of your name. It was your mother, pushing some pictures of Eren across the table for you to look at. 

He was undeniably handsome; his bone structure was absolutely immaculate - a slim, sharp jaw with high, defined cheekbones. His half lidded eyes were a unique shade of teal. As beautiful as the colour was, there was something eerie about them. Even from the page, he seemed to look right through you. It made you shiver. 

You skimmed over his sleek hair that reached just above his shoulders. He had it loosely tied back with a few strands escaping, perfectly framing his face. The only noticeable flaws on his person were the scars that adorned his eyes - even then, the contrast between the deep red scratches and his olive skin complemented his skin tone. He almost nauseated you. It was clear that he didn't care much for his appearance, with his sloppy hair style, generic suit and his terrible posture with his hands digging for gold in his pockets. He couldn't even manage a smile for the camera yet he took  
your breath away.

You raised your head to make eye contact with your mother, who was looking at you expectantly. Her eyes were gleaming and her cheeks were flushed. The ring-clad fingers on her hand were clasped together in anticipation while your father raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for your answer. Your brow couldn't help but furrow slightly, however the corners of your lips twitched upwards as you nodded. Your mother whooped with glee as she hurried over to hug you. You could feel the energy radiating off her as she rattled off all the work that you would have to put into your appearance before meeting the Jaegars at the weekend.

The next few days could have been spent much more productively had it not been for your mother dragging you around to get obscenely expensive facial treatments and whatnot. You couldn't complain. It did feel good. You just sat quietly as your mother gushed to the service providers about your possibly becoming betrothed in rapid French. You appreciated their enthusiasm, but it was starting to wear you out. The anxiety of missing so many days off work as well as the day you'd meet the handsome stranger creeping closer was starting to eat you alive. You were itching for all this to be over so you could finally have some order in your life. Every day was spiralling out of your control and you hated it. 

The weekend came by much quicker than you anticipated. You were still trying to process the fact that you could potentially be getting married and now, all of a sudden you were sitting pretty in the back of a sleek Lexus RX 350, clad in a stylish black outfit with flattering green accents that, honestly, cost way more than it was worth. You picked at your cuticles absent mindedly before receiving a sharp slap to the wrist from your mother. You focused your attention to your and dusted off your skirt as she tutted at you.

You snapped out of your thoughts at the single clap of your father's hands as he announced your that you've reached your destination. You stayed in the car trying to collect yourself but you couldn't help the mild panic to arise in you. 

You felt slightly jelly legged when you saw two men in suits shaking hands with your father as your mother tittered with a beautiful lady. You held your breath and prayed to any God that was listening to not make a fool of yourself as you cautiously swung open the car door stepped out, careful not to flash anyone through your sheer black leggings. You tugged at the end of your form fitting pencil skirt as all eyes snapped to your figure. You straightened up and took awkwardly shuffled towards your mother and who you presumed to be Carla Jaegar, Eren's mother. You could feel said boy's eyes burning into your back causing you to tense up.

Carla was a sweet lady, gushing over your appearance. She complemented how you effortlessly walked the thin line between sexy and business casual. Her eyes began to gleam mischievously as she whispered a nerve wracking "I knew it" before calling her husband over. Your father and the Jaegar men walked over once she caught their attention. 

"Grisha? Grisha! Look!" Your eyes widened as you suddenly fell into Eren.  
"They're matching!" She squealed, motioning towards the glittering teal jewel that rested on your chest. 

You looked up at Eren with wide eyes as he steadied you with his hands on your forearms. A reddish hue was erupting on his cheeks as he struggled to avoid looking at your chest. He cleared his throat, leaning back slightly to create some distance between himself and your boobs. Flustered, you tried to push yourself away from his chest but Carla Jaegar was a lot stronger than she looked. With her hand on your lower back she had you firmly sandwiched against Eren. 

You could feel your face getting hot as the adults cooed at the two of you. Eren shot you an awkward smile. You were pretty sure he was trying to make you feel better but it only had the opposite affect. You dropped your head to avoid eye contact, catching the gem on locket.  
Groaning slightly, you accidentally leaned your forehead against Eren's chest in frustration. You couldn't deny it; the similarity between their colours was uncanny. Too convenient to be a coincidence.

You turned your head to glare at your mother and Carla who linked arms and grinned at each other knowingly. It was her who picked the green, silk blouse out for you, talking about how you looked like you were dressed for a funeral in all black. As classy as you felt, she didn't think it was appropriate to show up to your own possible engagement looking ready to die. The locket was a gift from the Jaegars, according to your father.

They laughed for a few moments before your mother's insisted you go inside before you catch your death in the cold. Eren let his finger tips drag down the arms of your blazer ever so slightly, yet it sent shivers down your spine. He turned to leave and you stood there slightly dumbstruck. He turned to face you right after the doorman pushed the door open before cocked an eyebrow expectantly. 

"You coming?"

His bored tone snapped you back to reality. You hurried towards him, heels clacking against the concrete and struggling to keep your embarrassment at bay. 

The warmth of the restaurant caused your whole body to relax before straightening up at the feeling of Eren's fingers ghosting against the small of your back. He guided you through the restaurant. Your mind was blank. He wasn't being forceful, yet his presence was overwhelming. His touch felt electric and you felt giddy and borderline buzzed just by having him near you. 

You stole a few glances at him as you walked along, trying to figure out why your body reacted this way to him despite meeting him not 5 minutes ago. Lord knows how it's possible, but he was even more beautiful in real life. No camera lens on earth could do this man justice. You focused your attention to your parents sitting around a table with Grisha and Carla Jaegar, waiting for your presence, before Eren could catch you staring. 

Once you got near enough to recognise their voices, Eren promptly let his hand fall to his side and walked in front of you. Immediately, you felt your mood drop. A wave of loneliness wasted over you. You missed him and his touch. It was embarrassing; to allow a man, a man you just met too, to have such an affect on you, to make you feel so safe and reassured just by the slightest touch. 

You cleared your throat as you sat down, embarrassed with your own behaviour. You convinced yourself that it was just the lack of intimacy you've had recently; sales were high, you were raking in the profits - business was booming. You were too busy to get laid in months and it was starting to catch up with you - nothing deeper. You were just reading too much into it. 

Yeah. It was all in your head. Shaking off your doubt, you smiled confidently and joined the conversation between your two families - struggling to avoid looking at Eren who sat back in silence, watching you intently. You had to admit, the glint of slight interest dancing in his eyes made him so much more attractive. Maybe he was capable of forming a coherent thought behind those almost mesmerising teal eyes of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Eren do the most to irritate eachother to tears.  
> Warnings:  
> Marijuana use

The dinner with the Jaegars was an undeniable success, according to you at least. You could tell that they were impressed with how you engaged in their conversations. With every new topic that was brought to the table, you had an intelligent comment to make which left them glancing at each-other with gleaming eyes and hands clasped.

Eren didn’t say much, but his presence was hard to ignore. You could feel him boring holes into the side of your face with his eyes. The only sounds that came from him was when he scoffed at something you said or when the chunky rings that adorned his fingers noisily made contact with his wine glass, internally making you cringe.

Your eyes burned slightly as you fought the urge to glare at the cocky bastard sitting to your right. Every so often your defences would break and you’d glance at him out of the corner of your eye, and every time you would see him analysing you over the rim of his glass, eyebrows raised and the smirk never once leaving his face.

It made you slightly insecure, but mostly agitated. What was so damn funny? For the life of you, you couldn’t understand what about you he was finding so amusing and irritation began to bubble deep in your stomach. You found yourself closing your eyes and taking deep breaths several times throughout the dinner before you forgot yourself and punted him across the table.

As much as you wanted to stab him in the hand with your steak knife, by the grace of God you managed not to loose composure. You were quite a petty person. You had no shame about it. Do unto others as they have done unto you - that was your golden rule. You didn’t owe it to anyone to be the bigger person. You were always one to return the energy and there was no way in hell you would give that little menace the satisfaction of seeing you break.

You could see him getting more and more aggravated with every other failed attempt. His brow started furrowing and his knee began to bounce a mile a minute as he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, annoyed that he couldn’t find a crack in your cool facade. Eren Jaegar was about to loose his shit - and you would savour every moment of it.

You could hardly contain your own smirk when he slammed his silver utensils on the table, glaring at you. You jumped slightly, but collected yourself almost immediately. Your cool demeanour never shifted as you met his ferocious eyes. His teeth were bared and his breathing was ragged. Despite seeing his beyond untamed state, you couldn’t help but want to test the waters a little - see how far you could push him.

“Is something the matter?” Your sickly sweet smile contrasted heavily with the icy look in your eyes as you mirrored his earlier actions, watching him expectantly over the rim of your champagne glass. Warmth spread through your body as it bubbled down your throat. Victory sure tastes sweet.

Eren opened his mouth, a tirade of abuse about to burst from between his lips, when he noticed everyone at the table staring at him. They looked shocked - well, your parents did. His looked humiliated and you? Well you looked more amused than anything. 

Heat rose to his face at the sight of you struggling to contain your smile - your eyes glittering with mischief. A low growl began to rip at base of his throat. Deciding it best to leave before he tore you up at the dinner table, Eren stood up harshly, the sound of his chair scraping against the hard wood floor making your hair stand on end.

“There’s too many people in here. I gotta go smoke.” he said, his tone dangerously low and irate as he dug for his lighter deep in his pockets. 

Placing a cigarette between his lips, he took strong, reckless strides to the door, nearly flooring a young waitress carrying a tray of caviar. He lit it just before he reached the door. You watched as he disappeared around the corner. An uncomfortable silence hung in his wake.

“I must apologise. He’s not usually like this,” Grisha shook his head as he pushed his glasses up. 

Carla Jaegar was distraught. In a trembling voice she said “I thought he quit. He told me he quit.” Her fragile voice made your heart wrench.

You looked at your parents with a worried look, as they tried to relieve the tension, assuring the distressed parents that it was no big deal - that Eren is just a boy yet, he’ll learn to deal with his frustration as he grows; and he’ll have you there to help him.

You stayed silent. There was a hint of guilt adorning your expression as you quietly got back to your food. The awkward silence was making your stomach churn. It was all going so well. What if Eren called the whole thing off because you forgot yourself? Over something so juvenile? You wondered if he would.

It wasn’t that your family needed the Jaegars, per se; you were beyond well off yourself. But there was an undeniable gap between yourselves and them in the social hierarchy. You were born into the elite class; Eren was bred. They were as ‘old money’ as they come. They had skeletons in the closet and the connections running deep enough to make them disappear from the public eye. To have them in your corner would be highly beneficial and unlock so many more doors for your family. 

Your hands shook as you wondered if you had just cut the safety net for them. You’ve made mistakes that had cost your family business before, you weren’t perfect, but that shit kept you awake at night. But publicly humiliating the son of a well known businessman? You wondered if how badly you had fucked it. 

Feeling your eyes sting a little, you tried to focus your attention on what was on your plate but you were having a hard time chewing. The luxurious texture of the cuisine suddenly felt foreign to your tongue. Swallowing thickly, you cleared your throat as you stood up suddenly, drawing all eyes to your figure.

“I’m- uh,” you cleared your throat awkwardly, “I think I’ll just go check on him - on Eren.” 

You didn’t wait for their acknowledgment before rushing towards the door. As soon as you stepped outside the restaurant, the icy winter air filled your lungs and you suddenly felt a pressure ease off your chest. You probably looked like a mad woman - standing in the middle of the street with your head thrown back and mascara streaming down your face - but honestly, you didn’t care. 

At least, not until you heard the doorman clearing his throat. You screamed at yourself internally as he returned your awkward smile with an unimpressed look before motioning for you to get lost. Not sure how you could defend yourself, you decided that the best you could do was make yourself scarce. Acting as naturally as you could manage, you stiffly turned the corner and shuffled to back of the restaurant where you saw Eren sitting on the steps to the back door with his hair falling over his face.

He lifted his head heavily as he heard you approaching, raising a hand as a greeting. There was a thin blunt placed between his fingers and it was still smoking. You sat on your feet in front of him, placing your hands on his knees for balance. You looked into his bloodshot eyes and tilted your head. Eren mirrored your actions slowly, cracking a tired smile. Not sure how to talk to him, you blurted out the first thing that came mind.

“Are you high?” You knew damn well that boy was blazed, but a conversation’s got to start from somewhere. 

“No,” He spoke seriously in a deep voice before dropping his head again, chuckling almost silently before shooting you a goofy smile. “Care to join me?”

Cautiously, pushed yourself up, knees cracking a little. Eren held steady eye contact with you as he took another hit. Unblinking, he watched you stretch and shake your blazer off through half lidded eyes. You tossed it on the step next to him leaving you shivering slightly in the cold air. You carefully sat on the black cloth beside him, your knee grazing his with every breath. 

You stared at him with your face in your hands while he kept his eyes trained on the spot you were standing. He didn’t look at you as he handed you the blunt, the corners of his lips twitching upwards slightly as he felt you straighten up with delight. You took a hit and almost immediately started coughing. 

You half expected him to laugh in your face, but Eren just gave you a crooked, yet reassuring smile as he patted your back. Once you had composed yourself, let his fingertips trail down the smooth silk shirt along the length of your spine. Almost instinctively, you arched your back. Every touch made electricity crackle in your veins. You stared into his playful, teal eyes with your mouth agape. Embarrassed, you quickly handed the blunt back to him as you looked down at your hands, squeezing them between your thighs. 

Eren nudged your ribs teasingly with his elbow before hitting the blunt with his eyes closed. When you ignored him, he blew the smoke directly into your ear, cackling as you yelped at the foreign sensation. 

Nearly bouncing off the step, you desperately flailed your arms around before gripping his strong bicep for support. With that same goofy smile on his face, he dragged you back to his side with his arm draped casually around your shoulders. He sighed at your stiff posture. 

Your mind was blank; your thought process was slowed and distracted. You were only slightly buzzed and glassy eyed. But Eren? That boy was gone. His eyes were half lidded; their redness rivalled the scars on his face and you were pretty sure you could hear him breathing on manual.

The brunette boy turned towards you, holding the thin blunt out. Too embarrassed to face him, he sighed irritably. 

Unexpectedly, he pushed his knee in between yours before he moved his hand from your shoulder. With his thumb on the back of your neck and ring last two fingers wrapped around your throat, he used his pointer and ring finger to tilt your head up from under your chin. His eyes were glinting as he enjoyed your flustered look a little too much. 

He dragged your bottom lip down before gently placing the slowly dying blunt between your lips. You stared at him blankly while nothing less than lust swam in his eyes. He bit his lip as he savoured you; your eyes wide and your pulse pumping frantically under the pads of his fingers. Your back arched promiscuously as Eren’s rings pressed into your neck slightly while you sat modestly; your hands between your thighs and your knees together contrasting heavily with your borderline lewd position. 

You inhaled sharply when you felt the cool ring on Eren’s thumb sliding down your neck and along your spine before placing it behind your back. He leaned forward, dangerously close. He plucked the burnt out blunt from between your lips, some of your gloss transferring onto the paper, before he stomped on it without once breaking eye contact. 

You squirmed underneath his gaze. You felt so vulnerable, almost transparent when he looked at you, despite only knowing you for a few hours. Desperate to distract yourself, you took a sudden interest in your handbag, you rummaged through it. Eren watched your shaking hands before taking your bag from your lax grip and held it open for you. You glanced at him before pulling compact mirror and your favourite boujee lipgloss out, reapplying it right in front of him. Eren watched you, fascinated, as you swiped at the black tear tracks staining your cheeks. 

Getting curious, Eren peered into your handbag. You didn’t notice him reach inside until he tapped you on the shoulder grinning, wearing a pair of boxy sunglasses. Smiling softly you swiped at him. He dodged you, standing up and taking a few steps away. Pulling the them down a little, he looked at you over the rim.

“Come and get them.”

Who were you to deny a challenge? You lunged at him as soon as you stood up. The playful fighting continued for a few moments before Eren grabbed both of your wrists and pulled you towards him. You were so close that you noticed details about him no camera could ever pick up; the freckle on the tip of his nose that was almost at eye level, the sharp inner corners of his eyes as he stared at you intensely, how the tips of his ears were slightly pointy. God, he was so beautiful. 

“I win,” he grinned before releasing his hold on you. 

You rolled your eyes and nudged him. Walking back to the steps, you dusted off your blazer and pulled out a pair of cat eye sunglasses. Eren tried to hand you your rectangular pair but you shook him off, reminding him that he needed them more than you did. 

You smiled at each-other before Carla Jaeger’s desperate voice calling for the two of you rung down the alley. You looked at him, wide eyed as he swore, the two of you rushing back out to the front of the restaurant. 

Carla and your mother berated the two of you as soon as you got within earshot. You lowered your head, struggling not to laugh as you made eye contact with Eren. The two of you apologised for stressing your parents before your father got a call from your driver. His wife was in hospital and he’d like to be there for the birth of his daughter. 

Shaking Grisha Jaeger’s hand, your father apologised for having to cut things short and mentioned getting together again some time soon as Eren smiled at you with half-lidded eyes. Carla hugged you and told you to keep her son in check for her before you hopped in the car. You picked at your cuticles while you waited for your mother to finish her good byes. You were rudely snapped from your thoughts as your mother slapped your wrist. 

“How many times have I told you to stop picking at your nails?” She berated, “And where the hell did you go? You said you were only going to check up on him and you just up and bloody disappeared!” 

Sighing, you turned your head and stared out the window, zoning out as your mother scolded you. Your thoughts turned back to Eren - the way he can be so cold yet so sweet, the embarrassingly intense effect he had on you and your body. You scratched at your neck, remembering the cold metal of his tings pushing against it. 

You couldn’t understand it. What was it about him that piqued your interest? Certainly, he’s not the first choice your parents had for you - there were so many other richer, more powerful men who had expressed interest in marrying you, but they were all shallow. Their attraction to you was only skin deep. They weren’t genuine - their mannerisms, their suave nature, their charming personality. It was all just a front to impress your parents.

You couldn’t tell if Eren was even attracted to you - sober, he acted like he couldn’t care less about anything you had to say. So what was it about the little jackass that had you hooked and was reeling you in? Was it that he didn’t hide his disinterest? You couldn’t tell. But if there was one thing that you could deduct about him was that Eren Jaeger was not transparent, and you were itching to see through him. 

Leaning back in your seat, you wondered when the next time you would see him would be. God how you wanted to peel all his defensive layers off and see his deepest, most raw, vulnerable self that he wouldn’t show anyone else in the world. The corners of your lips began to lift at the thought. 

“Are you smiling? How dare you! Do you realise what you could have cost us young lady?” Your mother turned to your father, “say something to your daughter, dear!”

Your father just shrugged and grinned as if he could read your thoughts. 

“That good, huh?”

The both of you laughed as your mother smacked at his shoulder. You sighed contentedly. 

Yeah. That good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl, if your potential in laws expect you to teach their kid how to deal with their emotions, run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your relationship with Eren develops on your wedding day, but for better or worse,

You didn't get to see Eren for the next few months. You just didn't have time. Your mind and schedule were occupied with preparations for the wedding on top of your already flourishing business. 

Even though you were never one to be concerned about relationships, you weren't about to half-ass your own wedding. You weren’t trying to play yourself - paparazzi would be there. The union between Eren Jaeger and (Y/N) (L/N), the heirs of two fo the biggest pharmaceutical companies of the 21st century would be on the cover of almost every tabloid for at least two months afterwards.

Both of your large social media followings would be hyper analysing every aspect, and you were never one to disappoint. You posted on social media regularly, but it felt like a hassle. You knew damn well that every single one of the millions that followed you only wanted to catch a glimpse of the lifestyle of the top 1%. 

Your marketing team, and your mother, encouraged you to share small aspects of your life. It felt ridiculous, snapping pictures of every coffee or brunch you had. You weren’t sure why anyone would care this much, but they did; swarming your comments with validation. You weren’t one to care about the opinions of strangers, but their compliments did validate you. And their interaction did boost the publicity of your business, and God knows that any publicity is good publicity - who cares where it came from.

As headstrong as you were, you weren’t some sort of bridezilla. You knew what you wanted and by God were you going to have it that way - the way you had always imagined your day to go. You had your mother there to nitpick at the small details you couldn't really give a shit about. Honestly, she cared more about it than you did; berating you for not taking the colour of the napkins seriously or wether you would prefer to have gold or silver accents. It would still be beautiful at the end of the day so you weren't too bothered. As obsessive as she was, you were glad that you had her there to help. Lord knows it would have all fallen apart if you had to do it yourself.

You would often find yourself wondering if Carla was giving Eren as much trouble for the reception as your mother was for the ceremony. It made you chuckle, imagining him struggle over what tablecloth to use. You could see him in your mind’s eye, his Godawful posture with his hair tied back with a few strands escaping and his cold, teal eyes narrowed as Carla berated him.

You couldn't catch a moments rest through the months leading up to the wedding. Your mother kept you on your feet, getting extravagant facial treatments for impurities you didn't know you had. You almost felt worse coming out than you did coming in. God, it was so draining for you; mentally and physically. If you had to hear one more person say "wedding venue" you would knock their whole head off. 

Sitting alone in the bridal chamber finally gave you a chance to breathe. You were grateful for the brief interval between the hectic salon workers at you for hours and walking down the isle surrounded by people you weren't sure how you were related to. However, that bliss could only last so long.

You struggled to fix your posture. You were adorned in gold, quite literally, from head to toe and shit was heavy. You couldn't lean against the headboard either, unless you wanted the itchy, albeit impressively detailed, embroidery to dig into your freshly waxed skin. 

You looked absolutely ethereal in your green and gold gown. It hugged you in all the right places and you looked like you stepped straight out of a fairy tail. Your cousins’ kids would be doing backflips when they saw you. As flattering as the gown was, it’s layers were dragging you down and making your back hurt.   
The veil of flowers tickled your nose slightly and the dupatta on your head was heavy. 

After half an hour of sitting in silence, you began to wish you had someone there to talk your ear off, or at least provide some sort of distraction from your uncomfortable position.

You nearly leapt off the bed in eagerness when a few of your cousins burst in carrying a dupatta, playing drums and singing songs. They held the dupatta over your head as they walked you into the venue and down the isle. You kept your head lowered as you walked, struggling to hold back a smile as Eren came into view, or at least the bottom half of him. 

He looked nothing less regal than a prince in his grooms attire. He had onto your upper arms for a moments before flipping the veil of flowers, making your face visible. You looked up at him through your lashes when you felt him stiffen up. He was looking at you, mouth agape. 

He looked different from the first time you saw him. He looked better, if that was possible. Maybe it was the clothes, or the flashing lights in the wedding venue that perfectly accentuated his bone structure and the newest addition of a tongue piercing to his person. He hadn’t covered the scars around his eyes and he hadn’t taken the silver earring on lid left ear out either. He still looked like himself.

You suddenly felt nerve wracked. The people at the salon had tried a completely foreign makeup style in you. You were skeptical at first, not sure how it would suit you. You almost wanted to cry until a soft grin bloomed on his face as a blush erupted across his cheeks. He placed his hands on either side of your face before planting a kiss on your hairline.

"You're so beautiful," he said, his eyes glinting. Suddenly feeling shy, you looked down as all the guests tittered and cameras flashed from all angles. 

Leading you to the stage, he sat beside you on the seat, fingers intertwined in his lap. You kept your eyes on your lap. You tried to non verbally communicate with a few of your cousins and friends using your expression but would eventually catch your mothers eye, her glare immediately sending your gaze immediately down. 

You knew exactly what sge was saying. She wanted you to be the traditional bride - shy and modest. Your mother knew as well as the next person that you were as modern as a woman could get. You had gotten a few lectures from aunties at family functions about how headstrong and opinionated you were for a girl, several telling you that you would never find a man who would deal with it. You struggled to hide your smirk as you saw them scowling in the corner. Still, she expected you to act more accordingly on your own wedding. Especially with the paparazzi around. That just wasn’t you though. 

You would sneak a few peaks at the guests, getting jealous. They looked like they were having such fun, eating and dancing and laughing, while you sat next pretty; starving with an aching back. You cursed your pre-wedding nerves. If it weren’t for them you would have been smacking on fried chicken while getting your nails done with your cousins. 

You held back a groan as your favourite song came on. Eren noticed you tapping your finger to the rhythm of your cousins dance routine. He couldn't help but smile softly, noticing your longing look as he squeezed your hand to get your attention. You looked at him questioningly before leaning in to hear him over the booming music.

"You wish that was you, huh?" He grinned, his cool breath hitting the shell of your ear. You told him to stop it and slapped his chest in mock annoyance. He grinned raising your intertwined hands. 

"Is my initials somewhere in here?" He asked, examining your hand that was decorated by henna. You nodded, watching him grow impatient as he struggled to find his name hidden on your hand. 

"Where is it?" He complained.

"I guess you'll never know," you shrugged playfully, wiggling the fingers on your other hand. He groaned in annoyance and disbelief. 

"Come here," he said engulfing your hand in his. You almost laughed at his childishness. He looked so wholesome, focusing solely on finding his initials marked on your hands.

"It's not here either," he whined. Feeling sorry for him, you decided to point him in the right direction.

"Come on now, you’re a businessman, aren’t you? You don’t just give up when something doesn’t add up; sometimes you just have to turn it around and look again." 

Looking like he had an epiphany, he flipped your left hand so your palm was facing upwards and scanned over your ring finger. He looked at you triumphantly as he softly rubbed his thumb across the E.J. that stained your muddle knuckle. 

Time seemed to slow as you looked at him. The flashing lights were reflected in his eyes. His hair was slicked back and his sharp features were on full display. A sudden bright flash broke you away from his soft gaze. A wedding photographer shot you a playful wink before walking off to record more people eating. 

A girl you didn’t know walked by the two of you carrying a plate piled with rice with lamb on the side and a piece of naan between her teeth. She smiled at the two of you with her eyes. Eren laughed and gave her a small wave. He patted your knee before leaning in, his lips nearly brushing the shell of your ear. He introduced her as his friend, Sasha Braus. Her family owned several chains of high end restaurants and she had graciously offered their services for your wedding. 

Your guests consisted of aunties, uncles and cousins from your side and business partners and friends from Eren’s along with a few paparazzi sprinkled in the mix. He only had one cousin, Isabel Magnolia, from his mum’s side. His father was estranged ever since his first divorce from before he was born. Eren had only recently got back in contact with his older half brother, Zeke, who was on a business trip overseas and simply could not attend. He didn’t seem all that bothered by it. You deduced that they just weren’t close like that yet.

The two of you spent time discretely pointing out guests to eachother. You struggled to hold on a laugh as Eren shamelessly insulted your toxic family members as soon as you told him about the comments they made about you at every family function. 

Eren introduced his friends as they walked by in a big group. As if hearing the brunette boy comparing him to a horse over the booming music, a man with a long face shook his fist in your direction. Eren just grinned at Jean as a bald man smacked him over the head. A pretty blonde boy smiled softly at the two of you, contrasting heavily with the icy glare the Asian girl beside him was shooting. Your stomach dropped as you glanced at Eren worriedly. You couldn’t understand why his sister would look at you with so much venom. Shouldn’t she be happy that her brother was getting married? 

You knew that the Jaegers had connections, but your jaw couldn’t help but drop when you saw the literal Queens of Stocks, Historia Reiss and her wife Ymir, laughing so casually as they walked around with their arms linked. They had helped out a bunch of businesspeople financially, your parents and the Jaegers included. Even if they had paid them back in full, people couldn’t help but feel indebted to them. 

You nearly melted at Historia’s snile. She always looked so cold in the media. Ymir crinkled her nose at the sight of Eren but he just grinned challengingly. You knew the Jaegars had connections but this was beyond your wildest imagination. 

The night went on, you and Eren were fed sweets by the guests before everyone piled into the stage for a picture. The belly dancer you had hired helped you to your feet. Hyping you up, the two of you moved your hips in sync before you caught Carla Jaegar’s eyes, her hand on her heart as if she was about to go into cardiac arrest. Feeling awkward, you tried to laugh it off awkwardly as your mother glared at you. You sat back down, clapping to the beat while simultaneously trying to ignore Eren’s heated gaze. 

The mood turned solemn soon afterwards as Eren helped you to your feet and walked you to a white car with colourful flowers decorating the hood. Your mother was sobbing into a handkerchief as your father awkwardly patted her back, not so discreetly trying to hide his own tear filled eyes. 

It was amazing just how fast the night changes. You swallowed thickly as you struggled to contain your own tears. Eren took your hand in his as you lowered your head as a few tears fell from your eyes. He rolled the window up on his mother, who was borderline screaming at you to look after him. You appreciated his attempts to spare you the embarrassment. 

“Man, that was awkward,” he chuckled after you had collected yourself, “I don’t get why everyone was crying. You’re moving down town, not to Zimbabwe.” 

You could tell he was joking, but irritation began to rise inside of you.

“Shut up, Eren,” You glared at him, “their daughter is moving on with her life, of course they’re emotional.”

Narrowing his eyes, he knocked at the slightly lowered window separating yourselves and the driver. The old man gulped as Eren hissed at him to mind his own business before closing himself off from the two of you. 

“Ah, right. I forgot you still lived off of daddy’s money.” He turned away from you, glaring out the window.

“Fuck you, you know damn well that’s not true, prick,” you huffed, crossing your arms and doing the same.

Not a word was uttered between the two of you throughout the entire car ride. The silence was deafening as you both stared out your respective windows, watching the life you knew being left behind as you stepped into your new life on the wrong foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok I promise the next chapter is smut. I’m sorry about this filler, but I just wanted to develop Eren and (Y/N)’s relationship. I also don’t want (Y/N) to be a one dimensional character so I mention things about her that may seem unrelated to the story. If it seems too much, let me know, ight?   
> N E Weighs, I decided to sprinkle a bit of culture into this. Can you guess where I’m from?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yourself and Eren more than just kiss and makeup.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Explicit sex

Eren slammed the car door shut and walked straight into the apartment complex without a second look at you. The old driver was kind enough to open the door for you and he walked you to the lobby under a large umbrella. Not wanting to inconvenience him, you gathered your weighted dress and walked as quickly as you could to the large doors. The old man tipped his hat as he left, wishing you the best of your luck. You thanked him before rushing to the front desk who informed you that Eren had already taken the keys to your shared apartment - both of them. Apparently the prick had told her that he would give them to you. 

Your heart leapt in your throat as your body began to feel prickly and hot with anxiety. Seeing your distressed state, the lady told you where to head. Thanking her breathlessly, you almost tripped in your haste to reach the lift.  
As soon as you reached the isolated area, you struggled to contain the tears that pricked at the corners of your eyes. Peeling your heels off your numb feet, you leaned your forehead against the cool, tiled wall and whispered hushed affirmations to yourself. 

After one final deep breath, you pressed the button for the lift with a shaking finger. Your heart nearly leapt out of your throat at the sight of Eren standing with his hands in the pockets of his sodden suit. He sighed as you avoided him while standing in the lift. He didn't wait for you to step out before he took long strides towards your new home. You bit your lip, barely stopping yourself from launching the stilettos in your hand into the back of his skull. 

You were met with a gust of warmth as soon as you stepped foot into the luxurious yet homely apartment. It was a gift from both of your parents who had hired help to make sure it was fully equipped and ready to be lived in. You expected there to be little floor space with boxes upon boxes of wedding gifts to be put in their place when you first walked in. However, you were pleasantly surprised to find all the fine china you had received had been put in a glass cabinet in the monochromatic, yet modern kitchen. 

You followed Eren into the master bedroom. He immediately tore his waistcoat off and flopped onto the king sized bed, sighing as his body was almost absorbed by the mattress. You perched yourself in-front of the vanity and began to take off your jewellery. Your nose scrunched as you struggled to take your heavy dupatta off. Your arms ached as you searched for the seemingly endless number of bobby-pins securing it in place. You sighed before turning to look over at your unbothered husband. He didn't notice you looking at him; all his attention was focused on the phone in his hands. You weren't sure why, but seeing him look so peaceful during your time of discomfort filled you with irritation. You debated with yourself before swallowing your bitter pride and calling his name. He raised his eyebrows at you, but didn't say anything. 

"Can you help me take these pins out," you gritted your teeth, "please?"

You weren't expecting much from him, but he nodded a casual "yeah, sure" whole straightening up. You sighed graciously before walking and sitting between his legs, where he had patted for you to sit.

"I've never seen your hair like this," he said, breaking the awkward silence as he raked his long fingers through it.

"Yeah, they really fried it, huh?" You laughed, remembering hearing your hair sizzling as the ladies from the salon clamped each lock between a straightening rod for what felt like hours.

"Nah," he reassured you, massaging your scalp as he picked the thin pins out, "I like it." 

"Well then," you tilted your head at the feeling, "I guess I'll never straighten it again."

He chuckled before removing his hand from your hair to collect the pins that he had piled up beside him on the bed. You thanked him before putting them all into a little drawer of your makeup organiser. He just hummed and got back to his phone as you disappeared into the closet. 

Your mother had all your clothes sent over, but you didn't know she had them all hung up in the exact order you did at home. It almost made you emotional. Your old life felt so distant. Even though the closet looked the same, it smelt different. It smelled like him. All his clothes were hung up opposite yours, and the air between them smelt like vanilla and coffee mingling with the earthy smell of sage and expensive colognes. As different as they were, they complimented each-other in a way you couldn’t explain.

You dragged your fingertips along your sleepwear before pulling a light pink, silk two piece consisting of a tank top and booty shorts. Comfortable, yet flattering. You were relieved to step out of the heavy bridal dress and quickly slipped into a fluffy, white robe that ended just above your knees. 

You weren't really sure why, but you mentioned that you were going to shower as you passed him. You almost asked if that was ok, but caught yourself. He just shrugged and then turned his attention back to the device. Suddenly wanting to scream in frustration, you turned on you heel and walked into the en-suite bathroom. 

It was larger than you expected and had a lot of extra features, including mood lighting and heated components under the sink for your clothes and towels. You folded your robe neatly in the components after pulling it off, but just threw your underwear into another component. You looked at yourself in the mirror before turning the mood lighting to the colour switching mode and got into the shower, adjusting the temperature before letting the water touch your body.

You could feel your muscles relaxing in the steamy shower. You spent a few minutes trying to clear your head before you exfoliated your body with your favourite sugar scrub. You decided to go for a floral scent instead of your usual coffee and vanilla.

You slipped into your clothes, the silk feeling smooth against your skin. You put your robe back on, loosely tying it at the front. Eren's head snapped in your direction the moment you stepped back into the bedroom. The sweet smell of your body wash and moisturiser invaded his nose. 

He was leaning against the headboard, now wearing a loose, black crop top, that exposed the deep grooves of his collarbone and grey sweatpants. He turned his attention back to his friends, glaring at them as they hooted through the speaker. You pursed your lips to hold back a smile, reminding yourself that you're still mad at him - even if he did give you a head massage. 

You were low-key eavesdropping on Eren's FaceTime with his friends as you applied a variety of products to your hair and face. You stole glances at the patchwork tattoos gracing his olive skin. He was ignoring you, right up until you forgot yourself and let a giggle escape at one of his sarcastic comments. The brief silence was loud before a cacophony of curious voices erupted from Eren's phone.

"Is that your wife?"  
"Where is she?"  
"Can she hear us?"  
"What's she doing?"  
"Can we see her?" 

Eren nearly dropped his phone as he hissed at them to shut up. He turned to glare at you, mouth open to give out about what you started before he stopped. He froze with his eyes wide open, ignoring the overlapped voices of his friends. Your eyes were shining as you tried to bite back a smile with your bottom lip caught between your teeth. The loose knot had become undone and your flattering sleep wear was on full display. You stood innocently before him, with your hands clasped behind you, unintentionally jutting your chest out. Eren swallowed dryly as he watched your silk top drag up your abdomen while you pulled your robe off.

"Uh- yeah, I'll talk to you guys later," he brushed their complaints off hastily, "bye." 

He moved away from the headboard, now sitting at the end of the bed, watching you with a predatory gaze as you paced around the room, organising things a little more to your personal liking. You hummed a little as you stretched with your arms above your head and your wrists limp. You tilted your head at the sudden change in atmosphere. 

"Hey," he called softly, "come here.” He reached out, inviting you to take his hand.

You looked at him nervously before he gave you an innocent smile, one that didn't reach the lustful glint in his eye. Cautiously, you took two step forwards before slipping your hand into his. You gasped as he yanked you towards him, pulling you flush against his chest as you had one knee placed on the bed for support. Your ass was barely grazing his muscular thigh. Your hands were on his shoulders for support. You leapt at the cold tip of his nose grazing your collarbone contrasting with his hot breath. You tried to push yourself away from him, about to apologise when he cut you off. 

"Can I touch you?”

His fingers had slid down your back and were playing with the hem of your shirt, itching to take it off you presumed.

Your breath hitched as you mulled over his question, tracing the Arabic tattoo under his collar bone. You gasped as Eren's ring clad finger slipped underneath your shirt the second he felt you nodding. They felt icy against your hot skin. He gave you a wolffish grin before catching your parted lips in a heated kiss. 

You could barely catch a moments break with him; every time your lips parted he would go back in, with more ferocity almost. Wanting to go further, he swiped his tongue across your bottom lip, and nibbled at it slightly. With a guttural groan at your adamancy to not grant him easy access, his hands glided from your back to your breasts. He tugged at your nipples, causing you to gasp. 

He hummed contently as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. The feeling of his tongue piercing exploring your mouth felt foreign yet so enticing. He pulled away momentarily before licking the string of saliva connecting the two of you off your lips. 

You balled his shirt up in your hands as his lips made contact with your jaw, sucking and dragging his teeth along as he moved down your neck. He raised his eyebrows at you, playfully making eye contact at every mewl that escaped your lips as the pads of his thumb twirled circles around your erect nipples. 

Your abdomen almost ached with arousal. Slowly, you began to drag yourself up and down his muscular thigh. Eren lifted your hips up slightly, preventing you from creating anymore friction. 

"Not yet, sweetheart," he mumbled against your collar bone as you whined, "let's get this out of the way first." 

You shivered as he grazed the tips of his fingers down your torso to the hem of your dishevelled top. He lifted it until your hips were exposed before stopping looking up at you for permission. You bit your lip as you nodded. Eren's eyes sparkled as he exposed his sharp canines in an animalistic smile. 

In an instant, he had slipped the top off, sitting back and leaving you shivering slightly on his thigh. You shifted uncomfortably, crossing your arms across your chest to block his predatory gaze on your torso. His smile dropped instantly. He bounced his knee harshly, and you shrieked as you fell forward into his arms. 

One of his large hands was cupping your breast as he left hickies on them and the other had slid down your back, his fingertips under the waistband of your shorts. Breathy moans escaped you as Eren switched between his tongue and his fingers flicking your sensitive nipples. The icy ball of his tongue piercing making contact with the keen nub would cause you to jump slightly. It wasn't long before the ache in your lower abdomen returned. Ignoring Eren's previous words, you began to create friction between your clothed sex and his thigh. Eren pulled away from you harshly. You choked back a gasp at the distantly familiar feeling of his rings pressed against your neck. 

"What did I say?" He snarled, before slapping your ass with his free hand, "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

Amusement glittered in his lustful eyes as he watched you writhe, choked gasps escaping your swollen lips. 

"Or could you not hear me," your howls of pain and pleasure followed the contact of his hand on your ass, "like a little bitch in heat." 

You were shocked at his tongue. But moreover you were humiliated at yourself for feeling aroused by the foul terminology he used for you. Eren's hand remained cupping your ass while he returned to leaving love bites on your shoulders, neck and chest. You would moan softly as his teeth grazed against your skin, occasionally whining as he slapped your ass. 

Not wanting to be the only one bruised up, you dragged your tongue along Eren's sharp jawline before peppering kisses down his neck. He smiled as you tugged slightly at his earlobe, knowing you noticed the Playboy Bunny tattooed behind it. Gliding his hands from your ass to the back of your exposed thighs, he picked you up and walked around to the headboard. His hair tie had fallen out and your fingers were entangled in his hair as you left your marks on him. 

Eren placed you down on your back, pulling his shirt off before he crawled on top of you, the key hanging around his neck dangling in-front of your face. A cocky grin graced his face as he noticed your gaze flitting from his pecs to his defined abs, lingering on the Japanese dragon curving along the deep grooves of his v-line. Placing two fingertips under your jaw, he tilted your face up.

"Eyes up here, sweetheart," he teased as you shifted uncomfortably. 

Your hand had found it's way down to your pink shorts. You tugged at the crotch area, trying to relieve yourself of the feeling of your own arousal. Eren eyes flashed at the slight movement, your wrist pinned above your head in an instant. You couldn't take it anymore. You reached a shaking hand up to grip his strong bicep, just under the ‘Bloody Rose’ gun emblem. He raised his eyebrows, about to tease you before a meek "please?" left your lips. 

Eren bit back a smirk at your desperate form lying underneath him. He wasted no time in pulling your silk booty shorts off, eyes glittering as he marvelled at the beauty of your neglected sex. He lowered himself between your legs to get a better look. Feeling his breath against it made you feel shy. You tried to push your knees together to cover yourself, but Eren had hooked arms around your legs, his bruising grip pulling your legs wider apart. His fingers kneaded the flesh of your thighs. Chuckling with excitement, Eren sucked and bit up your inner thighs, praising you every time his lips left your skin.

"God, you're so fucking sexy, you know that?" 

He stopped when he reached your leaking slit. He took two fingers and dragged them down it, barely holding himself back at the mewl that left your lips. He looked up at you. There was a feral glint dancing in this intense teal eyes. You almost wanted to scoot away from him.

"Hold my hair back," he demanded. 

You hesitantly complied; your hands shaking as they raked through his dark, silky hair. Eren hummed as you gathered the long strands, pulling them away from his face. His eyes widened and an excited laugh escaped his throat as he got a clearer view of your desperate cunt. He could feel his erection growing at the sight of the effect he had on your body. And he hadn't even touched you yet. 

"You ready, love?" He asked for confirmation, wasting no time in stuffing his face between your thighs after you hummed a “uh huh.”

You gasped sharply as Eren immediately began to lap up any excretions your pussy had released during your heated make out session. Your back lurched upwards into an arch as your thighs clamped down on his ears and your knuckles turned white. Eren slapped the side of your thighs harshly pulled them apart. He looked up at you, heaving with a wolffish grin plastered across his face. He licked his lips before going down on you again.

His tongue circled your clit a few times before lowering to attend to your neglected hole. Hitched moans escaping your lips every time the cold ball of his tongue piercing hit against the sensitive nub. He enjoyed teasing you, allowing the bar to enter your hole before almost immediately retracting it. To really torture you, he would wriggle the cool piercing around inside of you, allowing it to hit against your plush walls, laughing against your folds as you almost screamed with pleasure. While he was attending to your hole, he would nuzzle his nose against your clit. 

Heat began to spread throughout your body, sourced from a tight coil in your lower abdomen. Your breaths began to pick up speed as you tugged at Eren's hair. He kept his pace and intensity, knowing that you were close to climax. As much as he loved seeing you writhe, he had kept you waiting long enough. 

You almost screamed his name, eyes rolling back as a moan escaped your lips. Eren continued to tongue fuck you as you rode out your orgasm, lapping up all your body's excretions, making sure not to waste a drop. He sat up, grinning with satisfaction; the bulge in his trousers getting tighter at the sight of you writhing in pleasure. He palmed himself, groaning as you got down off your high. He watched hungrily as your chest heaved. He knew that he rocked your shit but he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"You okay to go further?" You squeezed his hand as an affirmation. Keeping his fingers intertwined with yours, he used his free hand to tug his grey sweatpants and boxers down, his erect dick swinging out. Your eyes widened at his sheer girth. You licked your lips as he pumped himself a few times. He crawled over to you, your hips between his knees. 

He slapped his dick against your swollen lips, spreading pre-cum across them. Instinctively, your tongue swiped across them. Your grabbed the base of his dick and licked the tip, looking up to see his reaction. Eren was leaning his head back, but you could tell he had his mouth open as he was groaning your name along with a few curse words. You tried to tease him, as he had you, but a sharp tug to the hair and the glare was enough to get you down to business. 

You swallowed his length, listening to the guttural groans that ripped at his throat. You were only bobbing your head up and down for a few minutes before he groaned. He gripped your jaw harshly as you confusedly released his cock with 'pop' sound. You tilted your head in confusion, about to ask what was wrong before gasping. Eren had his hand against your throat again.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he groaned, "I just can't take it anymore." 

Eren's hand ghosted down to entangle your fingers with his as he positioned himself at your entrance. He slapped the head of his dick against your slit before giving your hand a squeeze. Your back arched as he inserted himself inside of you. As desperate as he was, he had the decency to allow you to adjust to his size. He threw his head back, groaning as your plush walls convulsed around his shaft. 

"Whenever you're ready, love," he breathed. 

When the initial pain finally ebbed away, you looked at him through half lidded eyes and nodded at him, your thumb tracing over the words “Fear of God” staining the knuckles of his middle finger.

Eren started pumping his hips slowly, hissing as his tip hit your cervix. You could hardly suppress your moans, despite him only starting out. You were quite sensitive after cumming. You screamed his name as he rammed into you, knuckles turning white as you clenched the silk sheets underneath you. 

Eren continued to fuck you mercilessly. The air was filled with your desperate moans. Eren's free hand had found the sides of your neck. You were pretty sure you would have died if he didn't have the common sense to press down on the sides of your throat instead of your windpipe. 

He began to get louder, a few delighted laughs escaping with his moans. He lowered himself down and locked his lips with yours after making eye contact. His mouth travelled to your shoulder. Heat spread throughout your core as he released his semen inside of you. Erens teeth sank into your shoulder, growling while you cried out. He licked the pained spot, murmuring apologies against the wound. 

Eren pulled out with a low groan, grinning lazily as he made eye contact with you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair as you kissed him, granting his tongue easy access this time. 

Eren chuckled before he flipped you around. You gasped as he pushed your face down into the sheets, a muffled scream escaping as his hand harshly made contact with your raised ass. You proudly showed off your arch game, moaning shamelessly as Eren pumped his long, ringed fingers into your pussy. He easily found your g-spot, fingers curling to reach it. 

A familiar heat began to coil in your lower abdomen. Getting ready to release, you moved your hips in sync with Eren's fingers, whining as he immediately pulled them out. You were aching, both from the orgasm denial and from the harsh slap Eren had left on your ass. He rubbed the spot before spreading your cheeks, kneading them in his hands before he rammed his re erect dick into your dripping pussy. You moaned like a bitch, egging him on as he chuckled at your desirous state while he pounded into you. He kept his eyes on your ass, licking his lips at the lewd sounds escaping your throat as he mercilessly attacked your cervix.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good," he praised as your plush walls clenching around his shaft, a choked gasp leaving his parted lips as you tightened up at his words. 

Eren wasn't exaggerating; Everything about you was making him feel so good, from the way your plush walls perfectly encased his shaft to the uncontrollable sounds you were making as he fucked you stupid. 

You reached a trembling hand out infront of you, balling the sheets in it as you neated your high for the second time. One of Eren’s hands engulfed your fist. The familiar coil was back, tightening as your body grew hotter with every pound of Eren’s cock against your cervix.

"Fuck, Eren, please," you barely got out, your mind growing blank as heat spread throughout your whole body. The tight coil in your lower abdomen undid itself as Eren rammed his dick into you with a final grunt. You both released at the same time. Eren was almost crushing your hand in his. Tears rolled down your face as you body spasmed against his. He made you feel so good it was almost unbearable. 

Eren pulled out of you and rolled over, his chest heaving. You looked over at him, tear tracks shining on your cheeks. He wowed at the sight of you, pride surging in his heart knowing that he pleasured you to the point of tears. Eren sat up against the headboard.

"Come on, darling," he said gently as he pulled you over him. Your thighs quaked as you leaned over his dick.

"I've got you," he chuckled, steadying you by your upper arms as you fell into his muscular chest. Your face felt hot at his innocent smile, as if he didn't rail you minutes prior. You pushed yourself away from his chest, keeping your hands on shoulders as you lowered yourself onto his flaccid dick. 

"Come on, baby, you've been aching for this since the very start, haven’t you?" 

He gave you an encouraging nod as you began to slowly rock your hips up and down his shaft. Eren exhaled, almost relaxed as you rid him. He stroked the back of your head as you attacked his neck and collar bone with hickies. He let you use his body to pleasure yourself until he himself began to feel aroused. He patted your ass softly before lifting you up. He pumped his dick a few times before nodding at you to lower yourself into it. 

A lewd jumble between a gasp and a moan left your lips as his tip entered your folds. Eren began to feel impatient, almost wanting to ram you onto his cock himself.

"Take your time, love," he gritted, not wanting to cause you any more pain than you could bare.

Eren's moans were breathy when you finally sat down, his dick completely filling you up. He kept his hands on the sides of your thighs, occadisonnly moving them up to your hips to help you bounce up and down on his cock. The familiar feeling of his dick ramming against your g-spot made your nerves feel like electricity. 

Your fingernails dug into his shoulder as your whiny moans rung throughout the room. You kept the pace constant until you felt the familiar sensation of an approaching orgasm in your core. You scoured for Eren's hand, keeping an iron grip on it as you came for the third time. 

Eren supported your back with a strong arm as you leaned back, moaning as you rode out your orgasm. You felt lightheaded after you came. Eren lifted you off his dick, seeing that you had had enough. He laid you down before sitting up over you, taking in your fucked out body. You watched him through half lidded eyes, blinking slowly as he grabbed your jaw and inserted two finger inside your mouth. 

Your tongue instantly went to swirling around them as you kept eye contact with him. Eren smiled before retracting his fingers and spreading the saliva along his shaft, using your spit as a lube before pumping his dick at a mile a minute. He grunted a "Fuck, (Y/N)," before he threw his head back and released his load all over your stomach. His cum felt hot against your skin.

Eren's lips were immediately on yours - but the kiss was soft and comforting. He murmured sweet praises against your lips between each kiss. Your eyelids began to feel heavy. You fought to keep them open. Eren chuckled at you struggled against your own body’s urges. The last thing you heard before you passed out was his reassuring you to rest while he wiped your body with a damp towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention that he didn’t leave the aftercare to just wiping you off. Imma go into more detail at the start of the next chapter. This shit was like 4500 words lmfao.
> 
> N E Weighs, this is my first time writing a smut so if there’s anything that could help improve it please let me know. Please recommend good smut scenes that I could take inspiration from because yall ion know wtf I’m doing 😭🤚🏼
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and chooses violence. You go out with your best friends to clear your head.

You woke up groaning to sound of the birds obnoxiously twittering outside the windows behind your bed. After blinking the sleep from your eyes, you tried to move to knock them away, but your mobility was halted. Blinking in confusion, you nearly threw your heart up when you saw Eren nuzzling into your shoulder. He looked so soft and innocent; your face grew hot at last night's memories of his feral gaze on your body. You could still distantly feel the ache between your legs. 

A soft smile graced your face when you remembered how gentle he was with you afterwards. He had run you a bath with Epsom salts and bath oils to help with the muscle pains and he had even gone the extra mile as to light candles. No man had ever taken such care with you; even when he carried you into the tub, he was cautious as to not get your hair wet. Eren let you lay in the tub while he changed the sheets. He didn't let you lift a finger, not even to wash and dry your body.

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

You immediately retracted the finger that was tracing the Arabic tattoo under his collarbone as his gravelly voice yanked you from your thoughts. His cold, judgemental gaze made you feel embarrassed and vulnerable. You scooted away from him. How the fuck were you going to defend yourself from watching him while he sleeps? 

Eren wasn't making it any easier for you either. He raised an eyebrow as your mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, trying to think of a plausible lie. Eren sighed before standing up and stretching. He left you lost in mental agony on the bed as he disappeared into the bathroom. He found you in the same position as he had left you in - staring into space, with your hands in your lap while you picked at your cuticles. He leaned against the doorframe, watching you with his bright, teal eyes narrowed as he brushed his teeth. You jumped as he cleared his throat aggressively, asking if you were planning on staying in bed all day. You shot him a sheepish smile which he instantly killed with the rolling of his eyeballs. 

"I'm going now," you sighed, embarrassed. 

"I'm still using it," Eren turned swiftly on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

"Then why the fuck are you having a go at me for?" You muttered, cussing him out under your breath. 

You sat on the edge of the bed, feet barely grazing the cold, hardwood floor as you waited for the prick to finish using the toilet. It seemed that he was taking his time on purpose. You didn't meet his eyes when you heard the door open, holding your position until you saw him bend down to pick up the crop top he had hastily tossed on the floor the other night. You sighed and stood up, your legs shaking. 

You could feel Eren's amused eyes eyes following you as you gripped the chest of drawers for support. You grunted with annoyance, bitter pride churning i your stomach as you determinedly made your way to the toilet, ignoring your screaming legs. 

You almost sighed with relief when you got a chance to sit down. Your knuckles turned white around the porcelain sink as you gasped at the state of you in the mirror. The large, angry hickies glared at you in the reflection. You almost winced as you touched them. Yeah, Eren has a couple hickies too but this was something else. You stated at your wrists. There was an obvious ring around the area Eren had gripped.

You sucked in a sharp breath before before turning towards the door. You pushed it slightly before nearly falling backwards. Eren grabbed your upper arms, steadying you; just like when you first met. You blinked at him, confused as to why he was leaning so close to the door.

"What the fuck?" You smacked his chest, flustered, "The hell were you tryna do? Listen to me piss? You got a piss kink, fuckass?" 

"No!" he hissed, "I was just making sure you were ok." 

You stopped hitting him, surprised by how flustered he was. Heat rose to your face, both from your juvenile your insults and how uncharacteristically adorable Eren looked as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah, well-" you stammered as you struggled to meet his eyes, "you bold for thinking your baby dick did anything to me." 

Eren smirked knowing damn well he rocked your shit. He let you go with a shrug and a knowing chuckle when you stumbled into his arms again the moment he stepped back. 

"Oh God," your eyes were wide, I really can't walk."

Eren feigned exasperation in his sigh before he tossed you over his shoulder. He walked towards the kitchen, ignoring your protests as you smacked at his back. He placed you in one of the cream coloured bar chairs at the counter with a surprising gentleness. Without meeting your eyes, he boiled the kettle and began cutting up some lemons. He slid you a glass of hot infused water. 

"How'd you know I have this every morning?" You blinked at the glass as he shrugged.

"Saw it in your highlights," he murmured, distracted with frying up an omelette.

"You stalked my Instagram?" You gasped with a playful smile.

"Shut up," he said as he slid you an omelette on a plate.

"Oh? Not denying it, are you?" You said mischievously, humming contentedly as you watched him massage his temples. 

"Thank you for the food!" You called after him as he took long strides to the bedroom, muttering about how he couldn't deal with you today. 

You had to admit, he was a good cook. You wondered where he had learnt to make the flavours blend so well. You picked your plate up, wincing slightly as you washed it and placed it on the drying rack. 

You walked into the hallway where Eren hissed at you to watch where you're going when you nearly bumped into him. You tilted your head as you eyed his outfit. He was wearing a grey suit, pressed to perfection, and shiny black dress shoes. He looked very kept, aside from the stray hairs escaping the half bun and his slightly crooked green tie. 

"We're off work for the next two weeks," you stated matter of factly. 

"Business never rests. But then again," he looked you up and down scornfully, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." 

Feeling outraged, you pointed a finger at him, about to retort when his phone rang. He didn't let it hit the third ring before he answered it. Your stomach dropped when you heard a girl's voice on the other line. You couldn't interpret exactly what she was saying - but judging from her tone of voice, you could tell that she was flirting with him loud and clear. Eren silently clenched his jaw, ignoring you. 

"Alright," he finally sighed, "I'll be right there."

He pockets the phone, about to leave the house when he heard your voice. 

"What the fuck?" You gaped when he stepped past you as though you were invisible. 

"You're really out here fucking other girls?" 

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose with an exasperated sigh before turning to face you completely. 

"Listen, love," venom dripping from the pet name, "just because a piece of paper says we're bound by law doesn't mean that we're fucking exclusively."

"Yeah, but-"

"This is just for business," he interrupts you before leaving you alone in the hall. 

You winced as he slammed the door. Flabbergasted, you made your way to the sitting room where you scrolled through your phone aimlessly for some time, Eren Jaeger completely occupying your thoughts. You wondered where this newfound hostility towards you was sourced. Did you go too far with your jokes? They weren't even that bad. 

You groaned with annoyance. Every time you thought you were figuring him out, he completely switches a flip and you're back to square one. 

You thought about his words. It's true that business was the base of this entire arrangement, but you had never considered that you would be sleeping with other people. You couldn't help but feel betrayed. Your body began to get hot and prickle with anxiety. You always believed that you can learn to love someone, but you didn't think Eren even tolerated you. 

Feeling lost, you thoughts wandered to your best friend who had also had an arranged marriage. Seeing her and her husband had given you so much hope for your own marriage. You don't think you've ever seen a love such such as theirs in your life. You scratched at your neck as you dialled her number. A smile couldn't help but grace your face when you heard her greet you in a soft voice. 

Amna was pure magic. Her presence alone was enough to calm your nerves. Your friends called it 'The Amna Effect.' She had saved your asses from doing stupid multiple times. Sweet Amna, always the voice of reason. She immediately grew concerned when you asked to meet up.

"Why would you wanna hang out with me when you have a whole man?" She questioned, "The honeymoon phase doesn't last forever yknow."

"I know, I just- please?" You massaged your temples. You didn't know who else to turn to. She paused at your distressed voice before sighing. 

"Alright. Wear denim," she giggled before hanging up. 

You released a relieved sigh before hastily getting ready to meet at your agreed location; a café owned by a French speaking couple downtown. It was well within walking distance so you weren't stressed for time but you wanted to get these feelings off your chest as quick as possible. 

Not bothered to do an extravagant skincare routine, you slapped on some moisturiser and SPF onto your face and neck before muttering a quick prayer as you applied winged eyeliner and false eyelashes as accurately as possible. You flipped your hair back as you placed red tinted sunglasses on the end of your nose. While looking for belt to hold up your baggy jeans, your eyes caught a simple gold chain. It was thin and delicate and was actually a wedding gift from Amna. You smiled softly before clipping it around your neck. Tossing your phone into your purse, you grabbed your keys and credit card before heading out and locking the door behind you.

You smiled at the receptionist as you passed her in the lobby, hurrying out the doors as soon as the doorman held it open for you. You could feel the judging gazes of the other inhabitants of the apartment complex on your figure as you moved through the lobby. You tucked your arms into the ends of your graphic t-shirt. You bit your lip as you turned the corner. Don't rich people have anything better to do than to wear cocktail dresses and bland suits at 10 am? 

You took a breath of fresh summer air before adjusting your mask. Your thoughts kept wandering back to the hostility Eren had expressed, as much as you tried to shake him off and focus on meeting your best friend. You took a seat outside and immediately started scrolling through social media, waving off a young waitress before she got close enough to ask you for your order. You jumped slightly as you felt something crash into your leg and grip your jeans with superhuman strength. Looking over, you were met with a tiny little boy with wide, brown eyes and a mop of black hair on his head.

"Aunt Y/N!" He grinned, his doe eyes turning to crescents. 

"Elliott!" You cooed, picking him up and placing him on your lap. "What're you doing out here, kid? Where your mom at?" 

He pointed towards the door that a short girl was walking towards you from with a tray in her hands. You stood up with the two year old on your hip as your old friend placed the tray down and hugged you. 

"Well, Amna. I'm glad you and your little white baby are living it up," you nodded towards her colourful outfit before ruffling the boy's black hair. Amna told you to hush before doing a 360° spin as you both giggled.

"Oh hush, Levi picked it out," she said, referring to his name as she sat opposite you and her son, who was too occupied playing candy crush on your phone.

"So," she said, adjusting the hijab underneath her bucket hat before reaching out for a pastry, "talk to me." 

You sighed, taking a pensive sip of the mocha she had bought you before entrusting her with your concerns. You were glad you did. The Amna Effect really worked its magic. All your feelings came pouring out of you with no judgement from her audience. She hummed and nodded and gave all the right reactions at the appropriate moments, but otherwise let you speak.

Just when you were about to ask for her counsel, you felt Elliott jump in your lap with a yelp. He turned towards you and lifted the phone up. Eren was calling you. You raised your eyebrows and turned the screen towards Amna who smirked with her straw between her teeth and shook her head.

"Tch. What a brat."

You were about to agree with her before Elliott interrupted you with a knowing giggle.

"Mommy, you sound like daddy."

"Guess Levi's rubbing you off on you in more ways than one, huh?" You laughed as she hissed a "not in-front of my kid."

"Come on, he's a big boy," you declined the call and pocketed your phone before standing up and tossing him in the air as he agreed through shrieks of delight. 

Noticing the disapproving looks from the other customers at the café, the two of you nodded at each-other before tucking your chairs in. 

"Can you wait a sec," Amna asked you as she tossed her denim jacket over her shoulders, "I need to fix my hijab." 

You nodded, sighing as you stood at the table declining Eren's spam calls with Elliott on your hip, talking your ear off about his beach day with his dad. Having enough, you turned on airplane mode as you looked around for Amna. She thanked you for looking after Elliott before taking him onto her own hip. You dug around in your purse to pay her back but she waved you off, telling you that the food was on the house. You tilted your head in confusion as she pointed to the owners of the café, an old couple from the Ivory Coast, who were smiling at the three of you as you walked off. You weren't sure how she knew them, but then again - Amna knows everyone. 

Just then, Amna's phone rang. Elliott groaned before handing it to her. Before she could even greet her, your childhood friend, Sylvia's voice could be heard berating the two of you for not inviting her through the phone. Amna pulled it back from her ear, wincing as the two of you blinked in surprise before bursting into laughter. 

"The fuck are you laughing at? I felt so betrayed when I saw (Y/N)'s Insta!"

"Sorry, Sylvia," Amna said wiping her eyes, "we thought you were too busy with your girlfriend."

"Eh. I guess karma got you back. (Y/N) wasn't wearing any lipgloss in her pictures. I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around someone like that," she joked as you gasped.

"And nobody told me? I always knew you hated me, Amna!" You scolded, rummaging around for lipgloss in your purse. 

"Yeah, well, I always was Mango's favourite. Anyways, I'm heading towards the café. I'll see you guys in a few." 

"Oh, actually we just left," Amna said, cringing slightly.

"Are you serious? Are you guys avoiding me on purpose?" Sylvia groaned.

"We're headed towards the park right now and we'd be happy for you to join us, V," Amna offered, laughing softly as Elliott immediately perked up, cheering. 

"Was that my baby, Elliott? Tell him Aunt Via's coming to save him!" 

The two of them chanted "Aunt Via! Aunt Via" until Amna said goodbye and hastily ended the call. She sighed, shaking her head at you as the two of you chatted, swinging Elliott every few steps. 

When you arrived at the park, you could hear Sylvia's baggy jeans flapping in the breeze from a mile away. You commended her sturdiness. Elliott immediately latched himself against her navy, argyle print sweater vest. She stood against the wind as she sat him on a swing, pushing as she conversed with you two.

"So," she said sternly, unwrapping a lollipop, "tell me everything about this prick." 

You nervously looked at Amna who had occupied herself with her son. Laughing hesitantly, you retold Sylvia everything that happened and how you were feeling about it. She was a much more vocal audience than Amna; sucking her teeth and chuckling lowly as she cursed your husband under her breath. 

"Eren Jeager," she scowled before turning to Amna, "Don't we know him from somewhere, Mango?" 

Amna hummed, deep in thought. She was about to decline when a small voice piped up from the swing.

"That's one of Daddy's friends," Elliott grinned triumphantly, looking around for praise.

"That's right!" Amna said, ruffling his hair and looking like she had an epiphany, "he interned at the Kuchel Ward under Levi when he was a teenager."

She told you about how Grisha Jeager had entrusted her husband, Levi Ackerman to train Eren at one of his hospitals. Ackerman Hospitals were a huge consumer of both Jeager and (L/N) Pharmaceuticals. You smiled, reminiscing on interning with Amna under Levi's uncle, Kenny.

"He was such a good boy," she said, her voice growing solemn, "I wonder what happened. Levi can't stand to be around him anymore."

"No wonder," Sylvia snorted, raking her fingers through her long, grey hair, "he sounds like an insufferable prick."

She pushed herself off the railing and walked towards you, tossing her arm around your shoulders in a protective manner. 

"Next time he tries you, send him my way, babe," she grinned, taking the lollipop from between her lips before she nuzzled into neck affectionately. 

"Yeah, if anyone can set him straight, it's you," you chuckled lightly at the irony.

A comfortable silence fell between you three. Amna took Elliott into her arms, patting his back as he fell asleep. 

"It's getting late. We should head back." 

The three of you set out towards the café where Amna's husband would be waiting to pick his family up. The three of you bantered on the way, reminiscing on old memories. 

As you conversed, a Porsche could be heard ripping through the roads.

"What an asshole," Sylvia shook her head at the obnoxious noise, raising her eyebrows as it pulled up next to the three of you. 

You turned you head towards them nervously as the tinted window of the drivers seat rolled down. You gaped as you met Eren's fiery eyes, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the the steering wheel.

"Get in the car."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another filler 🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️ lmao I'm sorry yall, but as I was saying Y/N's life does not revolve around Eren.  
> I got a few ideas for scenarios but I really need some ideas so either comment them or message me privately cuz ion wanna end this story outta nowhere 😃


End file.
